


Ambrose By Any Other Name

by thundercaya



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman: Me and Crazy here are gonna be breaking heads all night long.<br/>Dean: wtf mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambrose By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QUADZER0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUADZER0/gifts).



Roman called him crazy.

Not in the usual way, either. Not "you're crazy" or "what you did was crazy" but like it was his name, like it was who he was.  
  
Mostly Dean was used to it. Show after show, the commentators called him crazy over things that wrestlers did all the time. Taking risks? Fighting through pain? When John Cena does it, he never gives up. When Dean Ambrose does, he's crazy. So sure, it wasn't the first time it had happened, but he expected more from someone so close to him. He expected more from Roman Reigns.  
  
"Anyone but you, Roman."  
  
Dean tossed the thought aside, inadvertently the same as the mantra that was being thrown against his friend by the Wyatts. He tried to toss aside how upset he was along with it, but that remained.  
  
He couldn't stay angry. Not when he had to stay focused, to protect Roman. He couldn't afford to stay angry now and regret it later if it cost him a friend. Roman's well-being came before Dean's hurt feelings.  
  
Just a bit longer, then. Dean would be angry for just a bit longer. Just until he felt like a person again.  



End file.
